Happy Valentines day, Dr Grissom
by Liv'Simply
Summary: I felt my heart thudding as she closed in, her chest almost touching mine. Her voice was so deeply sexy I couldn't move, only listen to the beauty before me."I was thinking about you...". What our favourite couple get up to on Valentines day, lovely smut! GSR!


**Title: **_Happy Valentines day, Mr Grissom._

**Author:**_ Liv'Simply_

**Rating: **_M due to **very very** steamy smut. Mature aduiences only please!_

**Pairing **_Gil G/ Sara S._

**Authors note: **_Well its the most loved up day of the year, thought I'd treat you to a little GSR smut...especially in this dark time for GSR lovers!_

**Summary: **_Gil has to work on Valentines day, much to the dismay of his wife. But we know our Sara, and theres nothing like a feisty Sidle on the loose. Enjoy guys!_

* * *

><p>The sudden buzzing radiating from the bedside table roused me from my slumber. Groaning, I extended my arm toward the offending device, quickly shutting the alarm off. "Hmm time to get busy" I muttered as I pulled myself up and walked towards the bathroom. After relieving myself and quickly washing my face with cold water to jolt my body awake, I returned to the bedroom to pick some clothes for the day. "Cheese slow Joe" My wife murmured sleepily from the bed. I turned in her direction grinning.<p>

"What was that honey?" I sat down on the bed beside her, clad in my trousers, brushing my right hand over her smooth bare back. She turned, smiling sleepily.

"I said please don't go" She stretched her long body out then sat up to proceed working the kinks out of her back. Her back arched a little excessively in my direction, only exaggerating the perkiness of her bare chest.

"I have to, its work" I reasoned, lifting her head and planting a kiss on her lips. A pleasant moan escaped from her as she snaked her arms around my neck attempting to pull me down towards the bed. I grinned, breaking the sweet kiss. "No sweetie, I need to get ready"

"Please Gil, just pull a sicky or something" She giggled as she reached towards my buttons. As hard as it was, I managed to pull away from her and escape to the wardrobe once more. "Come on, I mean, it's valentines day, aren't you supposed to spend it with the one you love" She cocked her head, giving me that look that always meant she could get her way.

"I will do, later. Now, I'm going to work, so the one I love can have her luxuries. Like the silky sheets she's laid in, the wine she likes to drink and that restaurant I'm going to take her later". Now Sara was out of the bed, sauntering around the room. She claimed her robe from the floor, slipped it over her shoulders but didn't bother to tie it. I was fully dressed and starving by the time she had reached me.

"But honey, I'll miss you" She nestled into the crock of my neck while I pulled her close.

"I'll miss you too, but I will defiantly make it up to you later"

Her head suddenly came up, her eyes glistening with mischief. "What?" I enquired.

"Nothing honey, I'll go get breakfast started while you put these sheets in the wash. Deal?"

"Deal."

Breakfast was a delicious combination of pancakes, syrup, fruit, juice and coffee. I moaned as the sweet juices of the syrup and strawberries meshed together in my mouth. Sara giggled. "Stop having sex with your food Gil" Sara laughed as she went over the morning paper.

"Can't, its just damn good" I smiled, shoving in another mouthful. She lifted her mug, her eyes watching me coolly as she sipped her creamy coffee. "What?" I mumbled, my mouth full of pancake.

"Nothing, I just like looking at you" She reasoned, picking up some melon, sucking the excess juice away before putting it in her mouth. After, she simply grinned at me. "Hmm, I hope this day goes fast" She stated, returning to her paper.

"Me too honey. It will pick up around noon, always does." At this she glanced up again, the mischief once more creeping into her chocolate orbs.

"Oh I hope so, I really do."

The day was slow too. By 12:30 I was sat in my office going over some presentations I had to improve. I had no more lectures until 2:00, so I had plenty of time on my hands. _Might even go home and surprise my Sara_ I thought inwardly. I smiled as I thought back to how she was this morning. I have found, for some reason or another, that after I began working at the UNLV and moved back home, Sara's sex drive had gone through the roof. While we were separated, we missed each other dearly, so when we did meet each month, we would spend a lot of time making up for the love making we had missed. However, even though we are living together once more, the amount of sex we have hasn't faltered. _Not that I'm complaining. _I chuckled a little at my own thoughts, until they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Amy, the receptionist, peeked into the room. "Mr Grissom, you have a visitor". I nodded my approval as I went back to my work. The door opened once more, then closed.

"One moment, let me just sort this out" I spoke as I closed down the power point presentation I was working on.

"Take your time, Dr Grissom" A sultry voice flowed throughout the room. A sultry voice I recognised. I glanced up to see Sara stood before me, wearing a long tan coat, tights and kitten heels.

"Sara?" I enquired confused "What are you doing here"

"Nice to see you too dear" She grinned. "I thought I'd come and visit you, give you some company"

"Honey, I need to finish this paper work off" I gestured to the pile beside me that I was avoiding. "You'll distract me" I smiled, moving from my seat towards her. I planted a kiss on her forehead. "Its a lovely idea though" I brushed hair from her face. Instead of reaching up for another kiss, she moved away, untying the belt around the coat. She walked around the room, turning all the blinds and closing windows. Once she was back at the desk, she opened her coat and let it drop to the floor.

My mouth went dry at the sheer sight of her. I glanced at the kitten heels once more, the beautifully long legs, clad not in tights, but sexy stockings, attached to some frilly black panties. Then, came the black bustier with red laced detail which sat snugly across her plumped up breasts. Finally, I came to rest on her face. Her thick curly hair was a little wild, but it completed the look. Her eyes burned into mine as I almost whimpered under her gaze. I opened my mouth only mustering few words. "Ohhh Sara" I looked her up and down again, taking in her delicious image.

"I've been thinking about you. How you were last night with me" She swayed her hips as she walked towards me. "What you did to me last night, how you made me moan." She stood before me, placing her hands on my chest as I watched her eyes flicker as she continued. "How you felt when you were with me, your body pressed up against mine." I felt my heart thudding as she closed in, her chest almost touching mine. Her voice was so deeply sexy I couldn't move, only listen to the beauty before me."I was thinking about you..." She leaned against the side of my face and whispered slowly. "and now I'm soaking".

"Sara, we can't...I mean..not in my office" I mustered as she pulled away, her eyes burning with wild desire.

"Dr Grissom, what are you suggesting" She moved away once more towards my desk. Once there, she bent over it, pushing her firm ass upwards for me to see. _She knows what effect that ass has on me. _"I was merely telling you my thoughts" she offered innocently.

"Seriously Sara, you can't be here doing this. You have to go home and change." I tried to remain serious, ignoring my body's response to her. Hopefully she hadn't noticed it. I walked to her then pulled her up gently. "Please sweetie"

She sighed as she stood beside me. "Dr Grissom, I was hoping you would understand how I felt, but if needs must." She walked to her coat, bending once more in front of me to pick it up. My breath hitched as I watched her. The smooth creaminess of her ass contrasted perfectly with the frilly black material. I groaned as she stood once more, forgetting her coat on the ground. "Did you say something?" She replied coyly. _Oh, that's it._

"Desk, now!" I growled as I pulled her towards me and pushed her towards the desk. She regained her place bent over the hard wood and giggled at me.

"Dr Grissom, I've been having some filthy thoughts about you all day. Maybe you should punish me" She turned her head to see me, flashing me a daring look.

I brought my hand back and placed a firm, but not too harsh, spank on her ass, causing her to gasp in surprise. At first I was worried I had hurt her, but relaxed when I heard her groan deeply.

"You like it, don't you"

"Mmm" I spanked her once more, delighted when I heard her gasp turn into a moan once more. Noticing her ass was now turning a little pink, I flipped her over, seeing her gorgeous face once more. She reached up, crushing her lips against mine. Her hands wandered my body as I pulled her against me, feeling a familiar rumble in my chest. Breaking the kiss, I moved towards my desk chair and sat, gesturing her to follow.

"Come here Sara, show me one of those filthy things you were thinking about" At this, her eyes filled with mischief once more. I expected her to straddle me, but instead she knelled between my legs, kissing me once more and pushing her hands underneath my shirt. Soon, it was on the floor, my bare chest being kissed and caressed. She pressed her breasts against my burning crotch, grinning as I groaned loudly. Finally, she removed my trousers and restricting underwear, releasing me to the fresh air. But, she ignored the part of my anatomy that obviously was craving attention and instead kissed the skin on my hips. "Ohhh please" I groaned, feeling helpless as she worked. Her hand slid up my leg, caressed my balls then moved to my shaft, gripping it with an incredible amount of pressure. She peered up at me. "Dr Grissom, would you care to explain this?" She tilted her head, while she began pumping it slowly, but never took her eyes from mine.

"I'm weak to a woman like you?" I offered. She giggled, then lowered her head, proceeding to brush her tongue along my whole length, then placed a loving kiss on my swollen head. My breathing quickened as she repeated it a few times, before I involuntarily lifted my hips to her. She shot her head up at me. "Dr Grissom! Be patient" She scolded as she gripped a little tighter and sped up. She dipped once more, but this time, took me into her mouth. I sighed as she began to work. _God damn! _"Sara...honey stop" I pulled away after a while, the hot feeling in the pit of my stomach beginning to grow too fast. I stood, pulling her up with me and picked her slim frame up, placing her on the desk once more.

"This desk is going to be filthy when we are done Dr Grissom" Sara's voice sultry once more. I gently eased her legs apart, standing between them as I kissed her once more. My hands threaded through her hair now moved down her chest, cupping her prefect breasts. A delighted whimper came from her as I continued. I felt her smooth back, stomach and creamy thighs, then rested on her firm hips, playing with the flimsy material of her panties. "Take them off" She pleaded as she kissed my shoulder and collar bone. I slipped my thumb under the band, stepping back to pull them off completely. I joined her once more, massaging her soft thighs. She moved her hips towards me.

"No Sara, be patient" I grinned repeating her line from earlier. She gasped, pouting at my denial. I kissed her soft lips as I moved slightly towards her inner thighs and felt her hips raise once more. She whimpered as I locked my lips around her collar bone then gently pierced her hot centre with my broad fingers. She thrashed her hair as I pumped in and out of her, delicately brushing my thumb over her swollen nub.

"Yes, mmm please yes" She mumbled amongst other incoherent words as I continued to work on her. I quickened my pace as I felt her breathing increase. She was close, so close to release. Her body began to stiffen as I pressed my lips against her once more, muffling her increasing moans as she got closer and closer. Then, I stopped.

"What you doing?" Sara almost yelled as she tried to slow her breathing.

"Not yet Sara, I don't want you to come yet"

"Please Dr Grissom, I need it."

"I need you" I said with such love it stunned me. She nodded understanding and brushed her hand over my length once more, pulling me towards her entrance. I wrapped her in my arms, kissing her as we were joined. She whimpered into my mouth as I filled her, stretching her a little. I began with a few gentle strokes, then increased the speed as our words and breathing became more erratic. Sara dropped her role play act as she came closer, burrowing her head into my neck, her breathing hot on my skin.

"Gil...mmm please...I need...I need"

"Need what honey?" I groaned as she caressed my back with her cool hands.

"I need to feel you, I want...mmm please don't stop" She began to shudder against me as I held her, feeling myself getting closer. _Not yet, wait for her. It's all about her._ "I'm gonna...Gil..ohh"

"Let go honey." I whispered in her ear. I felt her body stiffen seconds later as she prepared for her built up release. Our bodies erupted in a fury of contractions, moans, groans, whimpers and sighs. Afterwards we just stayed, holding each other, while we came back from our high. She was still shaking slightly as we broke apart a little to face each other properly. "What happened to Dr Grissom?"

She blushed as she laughed quietly. "I had sex with him, but decided I wanted to make love to my husband." Her lips pressed against mine once more.

"Is that my present?" I kissed her shoulder once more.

"No...I just wanted to see Dr Grissom, needed to tell him something."

"Hmm? What?" Our eyes met as she smiled that Sidle smile.

"Happy Valentines day, Dr Grissom."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading, it was my first shot at real smuttyness, so let me know what you think. Reviews are much appreciated, and Happy Valentines day 2013!<strong>_


End file.
